


still learning

by Sassy1121



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, episode 2x03 Team Cockroach, just lots of thinking, thinking and masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy1121/pseuds/Sassy1121
Summary: Oooh, those were some good times. But what her mind and body are asking now is, What did Michael feel when he read those things?





	still learning

As the musical clown doors close behind her -- seriously,  _ how _ did she ever think this was the Good Place? -- Eleanor turns toward her bed and flops down onto it with a sigh. Well that had been a heck of a day. She wriggles down under the covers, and her mind flits among the days many disturbing and confusing events. Overhearing whatever-his-name-was saying they were in the Bad Place, meeting Mindy St. Clair, learning that she and Chidi had forked, not to mention that she’d made (another) unintentional sex tape -- she rolls her eyes as she thinks back to that one ex-boyfriend’s pervy roommate -- and then of course teaming up with an actual demon. But her mind keeps landing on one weirdly specific moment from her day: 

 

_ I'm an immortal being with abilities you can only dream of. _

 

God, the way he’d said that. What  _ was _ that? The way he’d look at her, through her, inside of her? Wait, he was a demon. Could he read minds?? Man, she hoped not. She knew she had a great poker face and played almost everything close to the vest. It had gotten her through a week of pretending to be Eleanor Shellstrop, Best Person, environmental activist extraordinaire, after all. But Michael had known all about her all along. He’d read her file. Her file… that contained… everything. 

 

Lying in her bed, warm shivers running through her body at the thought of Michael’s voice and gaze, her thoughts now drift to other things. Things that would definitely be in a file of everything she’d ever done in life. 

 

_ Her first time, which mostly just consisted of blowing a guy who didn’t return the favor... _

 

_ The guy she did for the Gaga tickets he said he had, but he turned out to be so good and so nasty that they dated for five months, trying all sorts of stuff over every surface of both their apartments... _

 

_ Late night alcohol-and-Adderall-fueled sex with that aforementioned ex-boyfriend, which wasn’t the best thing ever but certainly hit the spot... _

 

_ The first time a girl had gone down on her, and she knew exactly what Eleanor wanted, where, and when… _

 

_ That guy in the club who had looked vaguely like Stone Cold Steve Austin who had banged her in a bathroom stall... _

 

She shoves a hand down her pajama pants. Oooh, those were some good times. But what her mind and body are asking now is  _ What did Michael feel when he read those things? _

 

Was he disgusted? Surprised? Nonplussed? Was he turned on? Could he even get horny? “Hanging bits” notwithstanding. She could imagine him in his office. Opening her file so professionally, bow tie just so.  _ Just the facts, ma’am. Just here for the torture. It’s not personal, it’s business. _ But he would find the “nasty sex that probably helped get Eleanor sent here” section, and he wouldn’t be able to look away. Would he blush? Wave a magic hand to close his office door? Keep reading, even though even a demon would know he should stop, because some things are private? 

 

She sinks deeper into her pillows, wet now, fingers working. How far would he take this? She can imagine him sheepishly rubbing at his crotch, still reading intently. Unzipping the pants of one of those dapper suit he’s always wearing. Pulling out his… demon cock? No, that’s right, it’s just a normal human one. Although to be honest she wouldn’t be opposed to some tentacles… Pulling, tugging, still reading. Reading about her and all the depraved things she did on earth. Her fingers fly as she recalls those memories, but the extra thrill of imagining Michael getting off on them puts her over the top, and she trips into an orgasm. 

 

_ Dang _ , she thinks, panting.  _ Really should have explored that exhibitionist streak more while I was alive. _ Who knew you could learn so much about yourself after you died?

**Author's Note:**

> I made you a art. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever written for any fandom ever, so I'm terrified to share, but I figured the more dirty Michael/Eleanor fic out in the world the better. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks to @Myx for the cheerleading and beta-ing!


End file.
